stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Sinclair
Diplomatic Corps | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Diplomatic Attaché | stationed = Starfleet Headquarters | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Timothy Sinclair | children = Jeff (son) Tyler (son) }}Jean Sinclair (née Brennan) was a Starfleet officer and member of the Diplomatic Corps in the latter half of the 24th century. She was married to Timothy Sinclair. ( ) Early life Jean Meriel Rose Brennan was born in Tralee, Co. Kerry, Ireland on Earth on 24 June 2341. Her parents died when she was five years old. Raised in foster care by Fionnula O'Brien and her family, Jean grew up thinking of Miles O'Brien and his brothers as her siblings. She loved visiting the castle in Carrickfergus, and her father's home in Derry. :Jean also had at least one younger sibling, a sister. Academy In 2358, she entered Starfleet Academy, and became friends with fellow cadets Mary Barranco, Hannah McClarren and Carihil Wahz. Her primary area of studies was in interstellar diplomacy. During her sophomore year Jean agreed to go on a double date with Cari and Ben Bartholomew. Her date for the evening was to be Timothy Sinclair. Arriving at Sydney Harbor, she met up with Bartholomew and Sinclair, waiting for Wahz to arrive. Ben went to check on her whereabouts, and told Jean and Tim that Cari had been called away to the Venus flight range for a surprise drill. Ben convinced the others to go on without him, and returned to San Francisco, leaving Jean and Tim in Sydney. They took a ferry out into the harbor and spent hours stargazing and talking. Jean shared much of her Irish heritage with Tim, and the two became friends. When they later found out the whole scenario had been fabricated by Bartholomew to set them up, Jean and Tim nonetheless expressed a mutual attraction. ( : "Children of the Burning Heart") Though Sinclair was reluctant to pursue a relationship with her, Jean never gave up on him, and they went on several more dates during their time at the Academy. She never pressured Tim for a commitment, and was surprised when he proposed to her on graduation day in 2362. Life and career Jean happily accepted Tim's proposal, and they were married in Carrickfergus on 4 May 2362. Afterwards, they spent a brief honeymoon on Mars. Within days, Jean was assigned as a junior officer at the Federation Embassy on Andoria, while Tim shipped out on the . Despite their physical separation, they remained quite close, and exchanged daily subspace messages. When Jean learned of the Rutledge's involvement in the Setlik III massacre, she requested reassignment to Starfleet Headquarters so that she could be with Tim through his recovery. In late September 2362, Jean and Tim moved into the Sinclair ranch in Colorado, and finished the renovations that Tim had begun years earlier, making the ranch their home. Shortly thereafter, they visited the Montgomery family in Ireland. Jean and Tim attended the First Contact tricentennial celebrations in Bozeman, Montana with Ben Bartholomew in April 2363. She was again separated from her husband when he took an assignment on the in May. On 21 November of that year, Jean gave birth to twins, Jeffrey Paul and Tyler Stephen, at the ranch. She took maternity leave, which was originally to last six months, before her return to duty at Starfleet Headquarters. After the loss of the Cerberus in early 2364, Jean once again helped Sinclair through his recovery, and encouraged him to continue his counseling sessions with Nan Ross. In the early summer, she was part of a diplomatic mission to Andoria, and returned to Earth shortly before Tim's departure on the . (PDN: "Wings as Eagles") Over the next ten years, Jean served mainly at Starfleet Headquarters, and occasionally as part of Diplomatic Corps delegations to other Federation member worlds, rising to the rank of Lieutenant. Demise and final fate ''Pendragon'' universe Jean was one of many Starfleet officers trapped on Earth after Admiral Leyton's coup in April 2372. During the Federation Civil War, she secretly worked with the resistance on Earth, and provided them with valuable intelligence from Starfleet Headquarters. In January 2374, Jean was among the group of officers attempting to retake Starfleet Headquarters during Operation Return. When Leyton detonated the paralithium bombs planted around the building, she was caught in the explosion. She was discovered by Ryan Dicker, and transported to the medical facility at Spacedock, where she died from her injuries. She was buried in Ireland, overlooking the sea. Other realities In the "mainstream universe" (aka the "Dominion War timeline"), Jean and Tim had another son, Cody, born in 2373. Jean was killed when the Breen bombed Starfleet Headquarters in 2375. In the "pocket universe" created by Darrum, Jean was alive and well in the 2380s, and serving as an ambassador's aide. She had never married Timothy Sinclair. In the "Rogue/Solo timeline," Jean never met Timothy Sinclair. Instead, she married Mark Montgomery, and left Starfleet in 2370, eventually becoming Federation Ambassador to Andoria by 2380. Background notes *''Star Trek: Pendragon'' is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Jean Sinclair is "played" by , who also played Commander Donatra in Star Trek: Nemesis. *Previous actors auditioned for the role of Jean Sinclair include Paige Turco, Andrea Parker, Lindsey Wagner, Leslie Hope and Audrey Hepburn. Sinclair, Jean Sinclair, Jean Category:Sinclair family Sinclair, Jean Sinclair, Jean Sinclair, Jean Sinclair, Jean